


Big Shoes to Fill

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bigfoot - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mountains, Sasquatch, Seer Luna Lovegood, Southern Accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neville Longbottom just wanted to escape stuffy Leeds for a week; he didn't truly believe he would find Sasquatch in the Southern Appalachian Mountains. After all, he didn't believe in bigfoot, magic, or any of that mumbo-jumbo. But meeting the strange yet intoxicatingly beautiful Luna has him wondering if maybe magic was real after all.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	Big Shoes to Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "You wish it were only a nightmare..."(Friday the 13th)
> 
> Thank you so very much to both my Alpha and my Beta which will stay anonymous for now. 
> 
> This is an apocalypse submission. 
> 
> The trope selected for me was soulmates.

  
  


"Why is it always me?" 

Neville set his heavy pack down and glanced around, examining the remote campsite that would be his home for the next week. The mountainous woods of the Appalachian wilderness was a far cry from his home in the Yorkshire countryside. 

"Longbottom, Neville. Yer over here in this tent." Leroy Lyons, the proprietor of 'Squatch-Watchin Tours,' pointed towards the orange and maroon dome tent, which looked barely large enough to fit his long 6-foot frame. "I figgered I'd put you next ta the other fancy talker. This girly here is from London too. I've worked my tours for 13 years, and I ain't never had any British peoples and whoo-wee, I get two in one trip." 

"Devon, actually." A fresh, cheerful voice with a somewhat familiar vernacular caused Neville to turn around. 

"Um...no. His name says here on ma list that it's Longbottom, not Devon." He showed her the clipboard, confusion marring his already confused face.

"You stated I was from London, but I am from a small village outside of Devon. London is delightful, though; there is a rumor of a sea-monster in the Thames." 

"Well, how bout that… Eddie, make sure you hang the food storage up high in that tree..." Leroy was off to squawk his orders to the dozen other people on the expedition. 

Neville observed the unusual woman as she stood there watching the empty atmosphere as if there were veiled objects only within her line of sight. She was quite lovely; her long white-blond hair was plaited down the side, wisps sticking out haphazardly. She was wearing a tie-dyed hoodie with a peace symbol on the back and jean shorts over bright green leggings with purple converse trainers. Her socks had blue whales on them. 

"I was wondering when I was going to meet you..." She spoke in an airy, strange tone, her head bent to the side and unique little raspberry-shaped earrings dangled from her ears. 

"Excuse me?" Neville responded, looking around to make sure it was him she was speaking to. It certainly seemed like she was addressing him, but her gaze was staring almost through him instead of at him.

"I'm Luna, by the way. Like the moon." Neville hardly knew what to say before the odd creature embraced him as if they had known each other for years and not just met for the first time. 

He hesitantly enveloped her back, feeling a sense of calm and ease settle over him before she pulled away with a contented sigh. "Luna, um… nice to meet you. I'm Longbottom... Um, no, Neville. I'm Neville Longbottom." 

"You're quite far from home, Neville. Is that a Yorkshire accent I hear?" She had unzipped his tent and was now lifting his bag from the leafy ground to move it inside.

"Thanks, you don't have to do that. Yeah, Leeds, actually." He looked around; everyone else had already moved into their tents. "Devon, huh… You're kinda far from home yourself." 

"It's ok. I don't mind; I'm all moved-in next door." Climbing inside his tent, she removed her shoes and began to roll out his sleeping bag as if she belonged in there. "I like to think that home is where you make it. So everywhere I go becomes my home. See, I'm studying to become a zoologist, so I travel a lot. I just flew in from Nepal, where I was looking for the Yeti. The Sasquatch is said to be its cousin, and of the same species, so I am here now." 

She was now emptying his backpack, where Neville held his breath as she encountered his old stuffed-toy frog, Trevor. With a shrug and a kiss to his squishy nose, she tenderly placed him on top of his entirely laid-out bedroll. He hadn't necessarily planned on bringing the plushy relic out; not many 18-year-old men brought stuffed animals with them. However, since it was the last thing his parents had given him before their accident ten years ago, he rarely made journeys without him. 

"And you? What brought you here to the southern United States?" she questioned as she made herself comfortable on top of his bedroll, lovingly stroking Trevor's green legs. 

Neville chuckled to himself as he looked at the strange woman lying in his tent. Removing his shoes, he took a deep breath and sat down opposite her. 

"Well, where do I start?" he said as he raked his hand through his short brown hair, a half-smile gracing his handsome face. "My Gran decided that for my 18th birthday I should have an experience instead of a gift…" 

"Oh, I think experiences are wonderful gifts..." she responded with excitement. 

"You and my Gran would get along just great then," he snickered, wondering just how open to be with this woman. As he looked her over, he noticed several things. The first was that she looked so natural and comfortable around him, which was quite unusual, having just met him not 10 minutes ago. The second thing he noticed was; a beautiful woman was lying in his bed, something he had never seen before. He really enjoyed how transparent she spoke and acted around him; it was almost like having a friend. "She uh, well… she wanted me to get over some fears. And I guess she figured the best way to do it was to have me go searching for Bigfoot." 

"That is a very thoughtful gift. I only ever got plums from my grandmother," she randomly added, "I like plums, especially in pudding." 

"Yeah, well. I think It was her way of making sure I actually did it, get out of my comfort zone, I mean. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about the opportunity, but this is the farthest I've ever been. I had been planning on spending the summer working at a gardening center near home, and I had to turn down the position because this trip would overlap with my start date." 

"Do you like gardening?" she inquired with interest. 

Neville found himself speaking more freely than he ever had before. It was like they had known each other for years. "I do; I love it. There's something about being able to touch the earth and feel it beneath my hands. It's almost magical, you know. Like something inside me rushing to come out." 

Her angelic face lit up even more. "I do, yes. I am the same way with creatures. I feel such a kindred connection to animals—I always have." 

"So I guess that's what brought you here then, huh- to find the elusive Bigfoot." Neville stunned even himself as he fixed her with a handsome crooked smile, and his laughter filled the tent alongside hers. 

Her one-word answer and the shrug of her shoulder surprised him, "Sure." 

As a wide yawn crossed her features, causing him to yawn as well, the shortness started to make sense. The jet lag must be affecting her. She snuggled down further onto Neville's sleeping bag and grabbed Trevor close to her chest to cuddle. The sight was completely adorable, and Neville had to shift his position so she wouldn't see him staring. The whales on her socks swam back and forth as she rubbed her feet together to keep them warm. He placed his heavy jacket over her feet to add heat and put his hand atop them, earning a thankful hum from Luna. 

"But that's not why you're here. You're here because you are too polite to say no to your grandmother." She was affectionately stroking his stuffed animal, and Neville suddenly wished it was his arm she was petting. 

"Right…" He didn't know how to respond; he didn't understand why he was here. Yes, his grandmother wanted him to face his fears head-on and embrace change now that he was a man, but why America? Why a Bigfoot trip? He didn't believe in tall tales, magic, or any of that hocus pocus. He took advantage of the journey because it allowed him to experience life outside of stuffy Leeds. As he watched the sweet beauties' eyes start to shutter while laying on his bedroll, he didn't care about why he came; he was just glad he did. 

"Hey…" Leroy peered in through the tent's opening with a twisted smirk across his face as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "Awe, now don't you two look cozy. Now, here's how this evenin's act-terveties is gonna go. Since Bigfoot only comes out at night, we will rest-up as best we's can for a couple-a-hours. Then we'll roast some weenies round 6, then start Squatch-watchin' at sundown. I have y'all two on the parabolic dish. How's at? Now rest-up; I'll ring a bell when suppers a'reddy." 

Neville sent a confused grin her way and whispered after Leroy's departing form, "Did anything he just said make any sense?" Luna chuckled sweetly while pulling at his sleeping bag and scooting over to make room for him. He looked around and gulped loudly as she held the sleeping bag opened, waiting for him to accompany her. 

"You don't mind if I just stay here, do you? The sandman has made his rounds, and besides, I can't make it to my tent because of the rain. I will warn you, though, I am a cuddler." Her words were fading, her wispy hair spread across his pillow, Trevor nestled to her chest, and her hand patted the space next to her as she started to doze off. 

He looked out the tent flap but did not see the rain she was speaking of. Neville was unsure what to do in this situation. Should he vacate and go to her tent to rest or take the invitation to snuggle up to a beautiful woman? 

A full yet smooth and gentle rain started a gradual cadence atop the canvas tent giving him an answer; cuddle up it was. He nestled in next to her and pulled the sleeping bag over both him and the stranger, whom he felt strongly connected to.

  
  


Sleep washed over him like a gentle wave. 

* * *

  
  


After finishing their 'weenie roast,' (which was just holding undercooked sausages skewered by sticks over an open flame), Leroy called everyone in for a huddle. He handed out Squatch-Watch gear as well as group assignments for the evening.

"Alright, so I've got group A over here; Y'all are gonna be in charge of reconnaissance. I have my best scout, 'Eagle-eye' Eddie, gonna be leading y'all. Group B, y'all are gonna be tracking with Sonia-you gotta watch her; she's like a snake." 

"Group C will stay here at command central." Leroy pointed out the two large open-sided tents where computers, monitors, and various tech items littered two tables. A blonde woman with high hair and bright red lipstick sat behind a laptop, pecking away, while Leroy carried out his assignments.

"Y'all will be with Tammy- my wife. She'll help y'all with watching the cameras and organizing all the incomin' data. Won't ya, my little honey-badger?" She finally looked up and blew Leroy a kiss at his overly loving endearment. 

  
  


"Now, group D… or as I like to call 'em, 'group fancy talkers'…" Leroy laughed obnoxiously to himself, "I'm just kidding; I like the way y'all talk- you're gonna be with me. We are gonna be listenin' in and see if we can hear 'em... In these mountains, folks talk about the whispers. Y'all know what the whispers are?" 

There were murmurs of no as everyone looked around at each other, wondering what Leroy was talking about.

"The whispers are what these hills do yah see. Bigfoot and a whole heaping jumble of other critters out there don't want us here. So they whisper…" The silence in the darkened forest seemed to grow even louder. "They tell us to go home, to leave. You ever get that feeling of being watched? The heebie-jeebies, some call it? Yeah, you ever hear things in the night you ought not to be hearing? Maybe hear your name? Well, them be the whispers. Well, when you listen past the whispers, you hear tha Bigfoot's a-talking. Bet all y'all didn't know there was several big foot's didya? Well, that's what Group D is gonna be doing."

Leroy turned towards Luna and Neville, the entirety of Group D, his headlamp casting a ghostly and ominous gleam upon his haggard gap-toothed face. "Were's gonna be listenin' to tha… Whispers." 

Neville had not realized how unsteady his breath had become and could feel a sense of dread wash over him. He felt a hand slip into his and knew immediately that it was Luna. She must be scared too. He mustered every ounce of courage and turned to console her. Instead, she was looking at him with a solemn face and stretched up to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Neville swallowed down the gulp in his throat. He did not have a lot of experience with women unless you included his grandmother, and he did not. His mother and, more importantly, his father was not around to teach him how to speak to girls since their accident. So having a female, a beautiful one at that, lavishing attention on him, was relatively new and a little scary. He would just have to be brave and face his fears-both of what the night was going to bring and the unfamiliar emotions that welled up within him at her gentle touch. 

"Here you go, buddy. This here's tha recording device- it's linked up to her dish and will record and allow us to listen to everything ya hear in tha woods." Leroy placed a small computer-looking device on a strap around his neck and handed him a set of earbuds as well. He then finished attaching a pack-mounted half-dome to the petite frame of an excited Luna. "This dish will pick up even the most distant sounds, so tread lightly. Alright, y'all, let's move out... We will report back here at 4 AM; make sure to walkie-in if you need help. Each pack is equipped with bear spray, in case you encounter Yogi out there." Leroy waved his hands to usher the groups off into the remote Appalachian wilds to find the elusive Bigfoot. 

* * *

  
  
  


Neville's anxiety heightened the further they traversed into the darkened wild forest. Each twig snap and leaf rustle was amplified by the large dish dwarfing Luna's slim frame. There was additional chatter coming through that was making him disoriented. For all the warning Leroy had given them about staying quiet, the boisterous old man could not seem to manage the task. 

"-So's then I said to him, If he's Bigfoot, then he's got some mighty big shoes to fill... Get it!-" His obnoxious laughing and horrible sense of humor was now magnified and coming in stereo. Neville quickly withdrew one of the buds from his ear to prevent the splintering headache from threatening to start. 

Leroy suddenly came to an abrupt halt. "Didya hear that?" Neville ran into his back, causing Luna to put her soft hand out and grab his waist to keep from falling. The agitation caused by the sudden impact was overshadowed by how lovely her hand felt on his side. 

"Shhh, there's something in the thicket over yonder. Lunar, point your dish thataway." Their courageous guide trained his chubby finger in the direction of a darkened cave embedded in the mountainside. 

As Luna positioned herself, Neville caught the faintest noise coming through the lone earbud. It sounded like the words'  _ little closer' _ and ' _ atta girl _ .' Neville secured the other in his ear and rewound the recording device. 

His body language and quick movements must have indicated to Leroy that he had picked something up. "What'cha hear there, Neville?" 

__ Another phrase could be barely heard as they listened to the playback, this time longer and what sounded almost like a west-country British accent.  _ "Cor, I should not have said that..." _ It was evident by the way Luna was staring strangely into the void that she had heard it as well. 

"Mister Lyons, didn't you say you had never had anyone from Britain on your tour before?" Luna's soft voice settled the annoyance starting to set in Neville's mind. They had come here to search out Bigfoot, not be pranked by actors. 

"Y'all are my first. We don't get too many fancy talking people round here." Leroy had shifted towards them, and his headlamp projected eerie and ghostly shadows across the small clearing. "But the Bigfoot's they're only gonna have you hear what they want's you's to hear. So's if your hearing something newfangled or mysterious even, it may be the Squatch tryin ta talk to ya." 

Uneasiness sprang forward once again. Neville had almost had enough of this guy's theatrical, melodramatic spiel. Was this all some joke? How many of the other participants were in on it? His grandmother had put a lot of money into this trip, just for some fakes to get them out into a forest and scare them. He shook his head as he reminded himself; he didn't even believe in Bigfoots, monsters, or silly things like magic anyways. 

"Can we keep moving..." Neville responded curtly, prompting a flash of concern from Luna. "I mean, maybe if we keep walking this way, we will hear some more." He adjusted his tone, not wanting to look bad in front of her. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea..." Luna touched his shoulder in a caring manner, creating a warmth that rushed through him. He answered her smile with his lopsided one. 

A long-drawn rustling sound emanated from the darkness. All three sets of eyes settled on the location of the sound. Leroy got his video camera out and trained it on the area, not 3 yards from where they stood. Fear replaced the annoyance; what he had been thinking was a hoax maybe wasn't a hoax after all. Leroy motioned for them to be quiet just as the rustling became louder, more lengthy. 

His heartbeat picked up momentum, the steady thump-thump rising through his ears out into the silence surrounding them. Is this how he would die- a virgin with quite possibly the girl of his dreams next to him, eaten by a mythological creature?

A distinctive whoosh of wind rushed past them as a large white owl, with enormous wings rushed between Neville and Luna's little headspace. Three screams pierced the silence- one a girlish scream of terror, another a string of American curses. Lastly, Luna's gush of excitement as the owl sent its sharp claws' into the leafy cover on the ground. It caught a giant twisting snake in its mighty talons.

The owl grappled slightly near the earth to adjust its grip making the snake go limp as the owl flew off towards the cave. 

"Woo-hee, did y'all see that? And I got it all on camera." The loud hollering reverberated through the dish and into Neville's ear, causing him almost to drop his delicate equipment to the ground. "I ain't never seen nothing like that in all my years, I swear. That owl came out nowhere and grabbed that copperhead. We're lucky too; em's are poisonous." 

"Wait, you're telling me that snake was poisonous?" Panic began to mount inside him; in the UK, snakes were not something you had to worry about. 

"Neville, the Appalachian wilds is home to 3 out of 5 of the most venomous snakes in the United States. Did you not do any reading on your way over?" Luna asked him, once again, her hand on his shoulder, but this time it was petting calming circles the way she had on his stuffed animal earlier. 

"No, I... I didn't know... so wait, that snake could've bitten one of us?" Neville wasn't necessarily frightened of snakes; it was their bite, though, that had him terrified. "And potentially killed one of us?"

"Yeah, I reckon. That was the direction you wanted us to go in. You probably woulda walked right on top of it had that owl not come through. Imma gets my little honey-badger to put that on 'the youtubes later'- it'll get some hits..." 

Luna continued to rub at his shoulder, which was calming and reassuring. But not enough to curb his anger and frustration towards the careless guide. He raked his hands through his hair and asserted in an exasperated tone. "Not only are you trying to make a fool of us, but now you're trying to get us killed. Bloody hell, this is a nightmare." 

Leroy shot around quickly, his headlamp causing his face to resemble the nighttime beast they hunted. His eyes wide with misgiving and his mouth contorted into a menacing sneer, he snarled out,  **"You wish it were only a nightmare."**

"Eagle-eye to Leroy, I repeat, Eagle-eye to Leroy, do you copy? Over." 

The sound of the walkie-talkie's chirp distracted not only Luna and Neville but apparently Leroy as well. He fumbled with the hand-held before putting it up to his face and responding. "Go for Leroy, Over." 

"Leroy, we got a situation down yonder at base camp; Honey-Badger needs you ASAP. Over" 

"On my way. Over." Leroy wasted no time running down the path the trio had just walked up. 

"Are we to stay here, Mister Lyons?" Luna called out, not at all perplexed by their guide's hasty departure. 

"Um, yeah... Just uh, watch out for the coppers, and oh, I'll be back ta find y'all shortly." And he was off, leaving Neville and Luna to fend for themselves in the mysterious, desolate night. 

"Well, I guess we should continue on..." Neville extended his hand to lead her. She graced him with a smile and pointed in the opposite direction before grabbing his hand in hers to lead him forward. "Not that way; that way has more snakes. Even if I don't see a Sasquatch, at least I will have the memory of being touched by the breath of an Eagle Owl..." 

Neville looked in the direction that Leroy was leading them and wondered what she meant by more snakes that way. How could she know that? 

" _ Neville. _ .." He heard the voice call out in the night, a faint whisper initially until he put the earbud back in his eardrum to play back the recording. This time it was loud and clear. He then heard another breathy murmur.  _ "Luna... Lovegood _ ."

He raced quickly to catch up to her, "Luna, Love did you hear this?" He gave her one of the earbuds to put in her ear so they could both listen and pressed play as a rush of red ran up to his cheeks as it dawned on him the endearment he had bestowed upon her. Her slender hand laid over the top of his that was holding the piece in place. 

"Yes, that's what I've heard all evening, have you not?" she stated matter-of-factly. 

"You don't think this may be Leroy and his phony cast of rejected actors taking the mick out on us, do you?" Neville finally put his suspicions out in the open. 

She stroked her fingers over his, "I could see how you would think that. But I don't think that is the case..." She chewed at her bottom lip most endearingly. The motion stole his focus from the fact that they were in the middle of a spooky forest, miles from civilization. 

He wanted to reach out and smooth his thumb along her lips, or even better, have it be his bottom lip that her teeth bit lightly on. The distance between them had been minimized. His other hand let loose the recording deceive; it fell from his grip to the soft forest floor, surprisingly not making much noise. 

The hand not covering his near her ear was now resting upon his chest. Her dainty fingers were strolling up to caress his neck. "When I signed up for the trip... I used my mother's maiden name, Abbott." She then stretched up on her tip-toes, her petite body pressed against his to whisper in his ear. "No one knows my real last name is Love...Good." Her breathy dissonance tickled his ear as she said the last two words- it reverberated through the dish, still on her back. Through the one earbud, he heard the name, and it sent shivers down his spine. 

He closed the distance between them even more, needing to touch his lips to hers before a rustling in the background called them out of their strong daze. 

Luna gasped, and Neville cursed mentally as they looked around to locate the disturbance. Was it Leroy coming back, possibly the owl or even another forest creature?

Neville felt powerful for the first time in his life. The attraction they both deemed to one another gave him a newfound fortitude, and something supernatural was swelling up inside him. It must have something to do with being out in nature as it was the same burst of energy he felt when he was working with his plants. He urged her behind him and stated, "I've got this. It's probably just another snake. Hold on." 

He felt brave and bold as he removed his equipment and went to a broken tree branch lying next to them and brandished it as a sword. Luna's soft melodic voice spoke from behind him. "It sounds quite large to be a snake..." 

He smiled a cocky smile her way before he whacked the stick into the darkness straight at the noise. 

"Oww, you bloody tosser... Now, why'd ya go and do that for?" A loud booming voice filled the darkness as a monstrous frame followed. The moonlight silhouetted the hairy creature hopping about madly gripping his large foot— cursing loudly in a west-country accent. 

"It's... it's... Bigfoot," Neville squeaked in shock as he reached behind him to grab Luna's hand. She had removed the dish off her back and held herself tightly to him.

"I know me feet are quite large, but I never been called Bigfoot afore. Now, Neville, why are you resortin' to violence; I thought you'd be a peaceful fella?" Hysteria spread through him; not only was Bigfoot real, but he talked and apparently knew his name as well. 

"Luna, get the bear spray... it's in my pack," he whispered loudly back to her, understanding their chance to run was gone. 

"Ohh, there are peppers in that... That'll taste good on the eats I brought...hold on one mo." 

The giant Bigfoot, who was not really an animal as much as he was an enormous human. Nearly 8 feet tall and rotund around the middle with a big bushy beard and just as bushy hair- pulled out a bright pink umbrella from his haggard-looking jacket. 

"Let's make it a little more comfortable; how's that?" He pointed the umbrella just past the young couple and grumbled some words. Neville felt a strange sensation settle around him as he heard or, more accurately, didn't hear the sound of the forest as it faded away. "This way, our conversation reminds private-like..." The big man, not so much Bigfoot, responded with a jovial wink. 

Suddenly, a campfire and three large logs, just perfect for sitting on, appeared when he aimed his umbrella into the open clearing. A metal grate sat amongst the flames, and a cauldron of what smelled like baked beans sent smoke wafting through the night air. 

"Maybe's I should introduce myself. The names Hagrid— and you lot are hard to find together, you know that. I thought for sure I had you there for a minute." He plopped himself down onto a log and indicated for them to do the same. 

Neville, whose mouth was still agape, turned to Luna questioningly. She had a pleased, almost cheery look gracing her face and grabbed Neville's hand to bring him over to the awaiting logs. The giant Hagrid handed them both a bottle shaped like a pumpkin and a plate of beans, strange-looking meat, and what looked like little cakes. 

Hagrid glanced between the two of them expectantly, "So's I'm sure you've got some questions. They all do, mind you." 

Luna's pleasant voice surprised Neville out of his silent, confused state. "I'll start, Mr. Hagrid Sir. You said Lovegood, so you must have known my mother is that true?" 

"Wait, that was you doing the whispering?" Neville asked abruptly. 

"Yeses to both of you. I knew yer mum; she was the sweetest thing I ever did meet. And a mighty Seer at that." 

"A Seer?" Luna's face fell slightly, a lone tear formed in the corner of her eye, then she chuckled, "Well, I guess I always knew I didn't get it from my dad." 

Was she implying she was a Seer? Neville stood quickly and brought his hands to his head as if that would help him think clearer. 

"Wait, why do I get the feeling there's a lot more going on here?"

"Oh, cause there is! Neville, you are something special. You just may not know it yet, lad. And I'm thinking you needed to meet your soulmate here before you understood everything of what's going on, but yer a wizard Neville."

Neville's heart quickened at Hagrid's words. Somehow, he knew them to be correct. Luna touched her hand to his, and immediate recognition of who he was and who she was to him flooded his senses. Her soft smile conveyed unspoken words that she would stand by him always.

"There are some other witches and wizards out there who are needing your help. A prophecy that needs to be fulfilled, I think she may know something about that..." Hagrid threw Luna a wink and went back to chewing noisily on the green-tinged meat. 

"Has either of you two been to Scotland?" 

THE END


End file.
